Ghostly Desire
by Michaela Ann Hart
Summary: When ghosts and humans are at war, and Danny is sick in the ghost zone, cared for by a voice with telekinetic abilities he knows nothing of, so he cannot escape, but he soon discovers how he truly feels. DannyxOC
1. Dahlia

Author's Note: Hey guys

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I guess this story has a popularity chance, since none of my other ones do. Please, do read! I really enjoy reviews, which I haven't gotten in a while, so please, review! Thanks a heap, and enjoy!**

"I can't believe it…" Sam whispered, huddled into a small dark corner of Danny's closet with Tucker. "The ghosts…attacking now!"

"Hush, Sam. They might hear you, and I can't risk anything happening to you guys." Danny said quietly, blushing with Sam, but carefully able to not let Tucker notice.

It was Friday the 8th; 3 months after the ghosts invaded the human world, enslaving everyone but the resistance. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and all their friends were apart of the resistance, but a few of the members were captured already.

A shriek was heard from outside.

"Guys, I gotta go. Here, I'll phase us down to the lab, so you guys can pick up the remaining equipment." Danny instructed as the 3 sunk down a level, and floating slowly into the Fenton lab. He waved his friends goodbye, and floated into the ghost zone.

"Hello? Someone here?" He called, floating in the green mist of the ghost zone. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, Skulker, and dragged to his lair.

"Your lair a is smelly old cave?" Danny remarked, smirking at the cave he sat in, tied with ectoplasmic rope.

"Quiet, whelp! You're my prisoner now. So while you're not in the human world, we ghosts can capture what's left of your species." He said evilly, leaving Danny to sit in the cave, alone with a piece of cloth in his mouth to avoid his yells for help to ever leave his mouth.

He eventually felt woozy from the cloth. Skulker had put some type of his hunting chemical on it, making him weaker by the second. His eyes flickering shut, he knew he was dead.

"Wake Up…" A voice whispered as a soft hand touched Danny's shoulder gingerly.

"Wake Up…" The voice repeated, still quiet and gentle.

His eyes snapped open, and Danny tried flying away, only to discover he was in his human form, unable to go ghost.

He then felt the hand touch his chest, pushing him onto a soft bed.

"Calm, ghost boy. You're much too weak to go on." The voice said. Danny looked up, but saw no one.

"Where are you?" He asked, trying to sound tough. "I demand you tell me!"

"I cannot, ghost boy, for my identity is secret." The voice whispered. Danny made a face.

"Well can I ever see you?"

"Possibly. But for now, you must stay here. The chemical you have been drugged with will no fade for at least 2 weeks.

"2 WEEKS?" Danny exclaimed, then shaking his head in disagreement. "No way. I'm out of here."

But the voice was angry, trying to get him to stay. He felt a tug on his arm, and before he knew it, he was back in bed, held down by the invisible force.

"So you have telekinetic powers?"

"Yes."  
"Which means I can't escape?"

"Uh-huh."

"Fine. But you can at least give me one promise." Danny said, trying to negotiate.

"I'm not making any promises with you, ghost boy." The voice replied sternly.

"But you haven't heard what I'm offering." Danny protested. There was then a pause, and the voice was heard again.

"Fine." It said, sighing.

"While I'm here, you have to show me your face sometime. And tell me your name, at least!" He urged. The voice was quiet for a moment again, but replied.

"Alright, ghost boy. My name is Dahlia."

"Are you a ghost?"

"That's not your business."

Even though Danny didn't know who this girl was, he was more than interested in her. Who was she? Why was she protecting him? Helping him? The questions buzzed through his head, seeking answers.


	2. New Girl

Author's Note: Well here is chapter 2 of my Ghostly Desire story

Author's Note: Well here is chapter 2 of my Ghostly Desire story. Please review! I feel so unwanted…Cries

Onwards

"Good morning, Dahlia." Danny called out in the large grey stone room he sat in. It had been a week since Dahlia, the mysterious voice, saved him from Skulker's

"Good morning, ghost boy." Dahlia replied.

"Dahlia?" Danny asked slowly. She replied quickly.

"Yes, ghost boy?"

"When will I see you?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because," Danny began, realizing how curious he was and how desperately he wanted to see her face, "I want to see you."

Dahlia paused.

"Ghost boy, you need to understand…"

"Understand what, Dahlia? Please, I need see you!" Danny burst out. Dahlia sighed.

"You need to know-I'm not much to look at. I'm an experiment gone wrong, in my own opinion. I don't want you to see me like this." She confessed, and Danny could tell she was near tears.

"Dahlia… Aw Dahlia, don't. I'm sorry. Look, you don't need to show me yourself if you don't want me to."

There was another pause.

"Danny, I've been watching. You're healed enough to return to your world."

"But it's too dangerous." Danny protested. "Besides…"

"Besides what?"

"Never mind. Good-bye, Dahlia. I guess we'll never see who you really are." Danny said coldly, running from the room, discovering that his powers were back, he flew away.

Returning to the human world, it took him about a month to wipe out what was left of the ghosts. He rescued all his friends and family, as well as the rest of Amity Park, and forgot all about Dahlia.

Monday morning on October 16, Danny marched down the halls with Sam and Tucker, gleeful of the war now over.

"So we're still going to Nasty Burger after school, right?" Sam asked as the three friends sat down together during lunch. Danny grinned. "Of course! We-"

But he was cut off as a girl with long black hair that barely covered her face and thick black-rimmed glasses strode into the cafeteria. She had acne all over her face, and she wore a simple dark green shirt with rusty red pants and flip-flops.

"Whoa. Who is _that_?" Danny exclaimed as the girl walked to the line.

"She certainly is… different." Tucker agreed, but laughed as she slipped on a piece of meat.

Sam frowned at her immature friends as she stood up to help the poor girl.

"Hey, what's your name?" She whispered softly, helping up the girl.

"Delilah." The girl answered shyly, grimacing at the meat. "Gross. I hate meat."

"You're a vegetarian?" Sam asked, smiling. Delilah nodded. "Yeah. I love your outfit." She said, smiling a shy smile. Sam grinned.

"Come with me." She encouraged, grabbing Delilah's wrist and taking her to the bathroom.

As they emerged 25 minutes later, Delilah's hair was neatly brushed back. She wore a simple black top cut at the sleeves, and a plaid green and black skirt. Her glasses were gone, and her acne was barely visible because of the cover-up Sam had applied. She wasn't entirely beautiful, but she looked a lot better.

Sam decided to blow off Danny and Tucker at the Nasty Burger. Instead, they sat in the park, laughing and doing homework together.

"Sam! Where were you today? Danny and I were waiting for you." Tucker exclaimed, approaching the 2 new friends at the park. "Hey, who's this chick?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Get lost, Tucker. Delilah and I are busy. Tell Danny I said that." She scolded as Tucker walked away, rejected.

"Did you just say Danny?" Delilah asked slowly.

"Yes…Danny. Why?"

"No reason."

The next few weeks at school, Delilah seemed to blend with Sam more than Danny or Tucker, but she hung out with them too, she just never spoke as much.

Danny suddenly, one afternoon in Nasty Burger, felt his ghost sense trigger.

"Hey guys. I, uh, I'll be right back." He said, getting up quickly as he ran out the door.

As he went out, he saw his old foe Ember, terrorizing the town with her deadly guitar.

"Hey, it's the dipstick!" She mocked, shooting blasts of musical notes at him, making him stagger backward, but just as he did, he could see a girl, a slim ghost girl with white hair trailing behind her back in a ghostly mist and bright green eyes that made his look like emeralds that never shone, appeared out of nowhere.

She gave Ember a simple blast from her delicate pale fingertips, shooting her into a portal that popped up out of nowhere. Danny's eyes widened. "Wait!" He called, but she gasped in astonishment and flew away.

He returned home an hour later, curious to know whom this ghost girl was… and he fell asleep, wondering.

"Danny…" A familiar voice whispered. Danny blinked. "Who's there?"

Silence.

"I said," He repeated, more frustrated, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Danny." The voice whispered as he felt a soft touch on his shoulder that made him shiver.

"No, NO! You aren't real. Get away! You're just a dream." He snapped, running away in his own imagination.

"No, I'm not Danny… Open your eyes." The voice protested, following him.

He did as he was told, but saw no one, just as before.

"I knew it was too good to be true. Go away, Dahlia!"

"But…"

"I said go away! I see no point in talking to you when I can't even see you." He said huskily. There was a faint cry, then silence. Danny felt nothing. He knew that Dahlia was gone.


	3. Dance

Author's Note: I'm back, guys

**Author's Note: I'm back, guys! And might I say, I CANNOT thank you all enough! I got SO many reviews so quickly! I love you all SO SO SO much you have NO idea how great I feel! It's like a pre-birthday present since I'm actually turning 13 tomorrow so yay me!! Again, thank you SO VERY much for all those reviews. I don't think I've ever felt so happy before. Thank you!! Onwards! Now I have my readers, I should be posting regularly.**

"Danny?" A small voice peeped from behind him during lunch. He turned and saw Delilah's shy face, hidden by her long black hair. She was much prettier now, like each time she hung around Danny, she'd get prettier and prettier.

"Hey Delilah. Sit." He said, offering her the seat next to him politely.

"Thanks." She blushed, sitting gingerly next to him. "Danny?" She asked again.

"Yeah?"  
"Well, the Amity High dance is coming up… And it's ladies' choice…" Delilah began. Danny grinned. "I'd love to go with you!" He said, grinning. "We can go as friends."

Delilah's lit up face quickly darkened. _Friends? That's not the way I wanted him to think of me…_

"I'll pick you up at 7." He said as Delilah hurriedly picked up her books and scurried into the school without another word.

Later on that night, he heard the familiar voice again. Annoyed, he frowned.

"Dahlia, or whatever-WHOEVER you are, just leave already!"  
"I can't do that, ghost boy. As long as you still think of me, I'll always be with you." She whispered as Danny felt soft hands on his shoulders.

"Get off, Dahlia." He snapped. She seemed a little taken aback.

"Ghost boy?"

"What?"

"You really want to see me? Is that why you're so angry?"

"Yes!" He exploded, "That's the EXACT reason! What good is it in me talking to you when you can't even let me see you? It's been 4 months, Dahlia. 4 months."

"And I've been telling you for 4 months-_I can't_!" She shot back. There was a slight pause, and she spoke again, "I hear you're attending the dance this Friday?"

"Yeah. With a great girl who actually shows her face." He replied coldly. Dahlia sighed.

"Give this to her." She said, and out of nowhere, a purple rose appeared on his lap.

"Why?"  
"It's a token of love, Danny. Give it to her, and she will be happy with you." Dahlia said softly, and with that, she disappeared.

Friday arrived, and Danny's hair was neatly combed, and he had a formal-but still casual suit on. He flew to Delilah's house, changing back, and knocking on her door. When she answered, Danny was staring at what he wasn't expecting. Delilah's hair was curled, and pinned up high with small white flowers threaded through. Her face was clear of blemishes, and her makeup was perfectly applied. Her dress was long and dark blue, matching the color of the sky at night, with a white sash. She was the beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

"Wow-Uh-I mean, here." He said, handing the rose to her. She smiled at him from behind the lilac petals.

"This is so pretty. Thank you." She said softly, and laced her arm through his as they walked to the dance together.

Arriving, Danny and Delilah immediately started to dance. She blushed as Danny swung her across the dance floor, then pulling her back in. Dahlia was watching all this, feeling this, and not sure if she could be happy for Danny, or jealous.

"_You love him." _A deep voice said to her through his mind to hers.

"_No, I don't. Why could you think that?" _

"_The way you're looking at him. Go to him, Dahlia." _The voice urged.

"_Look, I really don't know you. And even if I did, he wouldn't love me back. Look at me. I can't hide my true face from him like this. He would think I am a monster."_

"_And why would he think that?" _He asked innocently.

"_Because of YOU. The only way I can change back is if I can get anyone to love me. And I can't. Not the way I am."_

"Danny, I had a great time tonight." Delilah gushed, still holding the purple rose in her hand as they approached her doorstep. He smiled. "Me too."

"Danny?"

"Yes?"  
"I need to know, do you really think of us as friends?"

**Ending Note: And I leave you all there! See, I couldn't think of much since I only got all those reviews flooding in at the same hour, so there wasn't much thought put into this. But I still hope you all enjoyed! I'll work on getting chapter 4 out and longer.**

**  
Love you all!**

**Mica xx**


End file.
